


Cast Your Fate To the Wind - Book Cover

by stravaganza



Series: Book Covers [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Book Cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: A fake book cover for elrhiarhodan's fanfiction "Cast Your Fate To the Wind", on AO3. Done for the Kingsman Flash Bang event of 2017. Comments are appreciated!





	Cast Your Fate To the Wind - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cast Your Fate To the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391655) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



"Harry Hart survived the bullet to the brain and the Statesman rescued him. He recovered and spent two years under their care, believing he was a twenty year old lepidopterist. But one morning, Harry wakes up and remembers everything - Kingsman, the Church, his murder, and most of all his parting with Eggsy. He finds that the Statesman are an organization not too dissimilar to his own, but he plays things close to his vest and tells them nothing.

Armed with nothing more than his suit, a Canadian passport, and a few hundred British pounds, Harry returns home, knowing that he'll be facing the most difficult test of all - the Lazarus Protocol. If Kingsman believes he's been compromised, Harry could end up very dead. But it's a risk he has to take. He has to find out what's happened to Eggsy. Nothing else matters."


End file.
